The Teen Titans Playlist
by Linzerj
Summary: From Remember the Name to In the End, these are the songs that describe the Teen Titans. These are the songs that best represent them. This is their playlist. These are their songs. This is the Teen Titans Playlist. Rated T for mild language in songs.
1. Table of Contents

_**Teen Titans Playlist**_

_Table of Contents_

1. Remember the Name

2. Thnks fr th Mmrs

3. Headstrong

4. Fighter

5. Cosmos (Outer Space)

6. Show Me Love

7. 30 Minutes

8. Fallen Through

9. Unwanted

10. Innocence

11. Broken (Seether & Amy Lee)

12. Stand My Ground

13. Comatose

14. Again

15. All Around Me

16. So I Thought

17. Monster

18. Limp

19. All That I'm Living for

20. Bring Me to Life

21. Taking Over Me

22. Changes

23. Kryptonite

24. Behind Blue Eyes

25. Hero

26. How You Remind Me

27. So Far Away

28. Broken (Lifehouse)

29. Hanging by a Moment

30. If You Only Knew

31. Had Enough

32. Blow Me Away

33. Phenomenon

34. A Beautiful Lie

35. Animal I Have Become

36. Pain

37. Get Out Alive

38. Time of Dying

39. Never Too Late

40. Scared

41. I Hate Everything About You

42. Valentine's Day

43. No More Sorrow

44. What I've Done

45. Numb

46. In the End

* * *

This is a 'mega-songfic' for the Teen Titans. There will be 45 songs total when I finish this. Please be patient with me. More on this story and what I plan to do with it in the author's note in the next chapter.


	2. Remember the Name

~Hello everyone, and welcome to the Teen Titans Playlist! I know that those of you who have read other stories of mine are probably wondering why I've started yet another story when so many stories still wait unfinished. That, my friends, is the precise reason for this! Whenever I get writer's block (which is quite often, sadly) I will come here and do an entry in the Teen Titans Playlist so that you have something new to read. But, now, a little explaination on this work.

This isn't your ordinary songfic. This is a collection of unique songfics all revolving around the Teen Titans. This also is based off of my own Teen Titans Playlist on my iPod. The songfics will vary from entry to entry. Some might have lyrics, some might have a person singing the song, some might have the song playing in the background, and some, like this first one, might mention a lyric from the song or the name of the song. The title of each entry will be the name of the song, and after any author's note, I will have the name of the song, the band, the Titan or Titans that the songfic revolves around, and when it takes place if it is necessary, along with any OC's I might decide to throw in.

There will be 45 of these, ranging from entry to entry. A majority of these will be BB/Rae, with some Rob/Star added in too, or focusing on one Titan or all the Titans. But you'll get to see that as time goes on.

Also, before we begin, I would like to point out that I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED OR THE TEEN TITANS. TEEN TITANS BELONGS TO WARNER BROS AND DC COMICS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED SINGERS/WRITERS.

Alright ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the Teen Titans Playlist!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Remember the Name**_

**Fort Minor**

_Teen Titans_

During Calling All Titans

Beast Boy looked upon the ragtag team of superheroes in front of him. Pantha and Herald were great assets, and though he had no idea what Jericho could do, he assumed it was something worthwhile. And even without Menos so he could run super fast, Mas was as good a member as any.

"Alright team," he said. "This is going to be tough going. I've fought the Brotherhood of Evil before, and I know what we're up against. We may not be perfect, but we're all that stands between the Brotherhood and world domination. Every one of your powers is going to help us greatly in this mission. The rest of us can cover up any weaknesses for you. We will fight, and we will save our friends, or die trying. But after this, the Brotherhood of Evil will fear the name Teen Titans! It might seem pointless to you right now, but I know that when – not if, but when – we get through this, it will be great."

"But…what if we do fail?" Pantha asked. Herald and Jericho nodded at this, Herald mumbling something along the lines of 'yeah'.

Beast Boy looked Pantha in the eyes and replied, "We won't, I promise. But it's going to take a lot of effort on your parts. This will take…it'll take 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, and about 50% pain…but in the end, it will be 100% reason to remember the name! They will never forget the name Teen Titans!"


	3. Thnks fr th Mmrs

~Welcome to the next installment of the Teen Titans Playlist! Next is _Thnks fr th Mmrs_ (Thanks for the Memories) by Fall Out Boy for Robin. I hope you enjoy!

~Please feel free to leave any comments on the quality of my work. Each songfic is unique, just like every person out there. I do like constructive critisism every now and then, or just nice comments on what I've done! Thanks for reading!

* * *

_**Thnks fr th Mmrs**_

**Fall Out Boy**

_Robin_

Sometime after _Trouble in Tokyo_

_Told in Robin's POV_

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_  
_(It sends you to me without wait)_  
_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_  
_In case God doesn't show_  
_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_  
_And I want these words to make things right_  
_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_  
_"Who does he think he is?"_  
_If that's the worst you got_  
_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

Thoughts spun through my head - That wierd slimeball thing Starfire was suppossed to marry when her sister was Grand Ruler of Tamaran, that guy she kissed to learn Japanese in Tokyo...and I recalled how I had been thinking through those times, 'She's mine, back off, who do you think you are?'

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

I began to wonder - what would I have done had Starfire married that slimeball, or if she had said that she liked the way the Japanese guy kissed better than me. But she didn't - and I had the best memories ever from that.

_Been looking forward to the future_  
_But my eyesight is going bad_  
_And this crystal ball_  
_It's always cloudy except for_  
_When you look into the past (look into the past)_  
_One night stand (one night stand off)_

I have been looking forward to the future...though I can't always tell what's to come. All I can do is look back on events...events I would give anything to change, or events I wouldn't trade for the world...

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Thanks for the memories...thanks for the memories...the memories...

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_  
_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_  
_Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_  
_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

It was said that I was...a bit obsessive with my work at times. Like with Slade, and even the Brotherhood of Evil and Trigon... and it seemed that it was only Starfire who could derive my thoughts from my work...

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

I gave a small smirk. Yeah...thanks for the memories, everyone. Even if some of them aren't so great...thanks for making me into me.


	4. Headstrong

~I thought this son fit Robin really well, because he does tend to be headstrong at times. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, there'd be a series _8_ by now, with BBRae, RobStar, CyBee, and...well, you get the idea.

* * *

_**Headstrong**_

**Trapt**

_Robin_

Anytime

Robin smirked as he squared off against Cyborg. For some reason, the two of them never battled against each other in combat practice, even solo - it was usually Robin against Beast Boy, or Cyborg against Starfire, or Robin and Cyborg versus Starfire and Raven. But a little change never really hurt anyone.

Cyborg gave a smirk. "You really think you can take me on, Bird Boy?"

Robin smirked back. "I can take on anyone."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so."

As the two began to pace around in a circle, taunts continued to fly. "What, you just think _I'll_ back off from _you_?"

"You should back off. I told you, I can take on anyone."

Raven sighed on the sidelines. "Sadly, he really thinks he can take on anyone."

"But these are good qualities in a leader, yes?" Starfire asked her friends.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Eh, whatever, as long as they both put up a good fight, it'll be fair and square. But Robin is a little headstrong at times..."

Cyborg launched a sonic blast at Robin, which Robin expertly dodged as he threw an array of bird-a-rangs. "Watch it, man," Cyborg fake-threatened.

"Cyborg, I'm the most headstrong member on this team," Robin stated proudly. "As I've said, I can take on anyone."


	5. Fighter

~Another song I thought fit pretty well, because Star's a fighter. ^^; Hope you enjoy!

With this one, I put in the lyrics and quotes. All the quotes are Starfire's, from the episodes (in order of appearance): _Sisters, Apprentice Part 2, How Long is Forever?, _and_ Betrothed_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now! I also do not own any song lyrics or any of the songs, period!

* * *

_**Fighter**_

**Christina Aguilera**

_Starfire_

Anytime

_After all you put me through you'd think I'd despise you, but in the end I wanna thank you 'cause you made me that much stronger._

_When I, thought I knew you _  
_Thinking, that you were true _  
_I guess I, I couldn't trust _  
_'Cause your bluff time is up _  
_'Cause I've had enough _  
_You were, there by my side _  
_Always, down for the ride _  
_But your, joy ride just came down in flames _  
_'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm _

_After all of the stealing and cheating _  
_You probably think that I hold resentment for you _  
_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong _  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do _  
_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through _  
_So I wanna say thank you _

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger _  
_Makes me work a little bit harder _  
_It makes me that much wiser _  
_So thanks for making me a fighter _  
_Made me learn a little bit faster _  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker _  
_Makes me that much smarter _  
_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Oh, ohh _

_"You are a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in jail!"_

_Never, saw it coming _  
_All of, your backstabbing _  
_Just so, you could cash in _  
_On a good thing before I realized your game _  
_I heard, you're going around _  
_Playing, the victim now _  
_But don't, even begin _  
_Feeling I'm the one to blame _  
_'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh _

_After all of the fights and the lies _  
_Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore _  
_Uh, no more, oh no, it's over _  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture _  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down _  
_So I wanna say thank you _

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger _  
_Makes me work a little bit harder _  
_Makes me that much wiser _  
_So thanks for making me a fighter _  
_Made me learn a little bit faster _  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker _  
_It makes me that much smarter _  
_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_"We are your friends, Robin. We are not leaving without you."_

_How could this man I thought I know  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel?  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies  
Disguise yourself through  
Living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me_

_"There is nothing you can do. There is nothing _anyone_ can do. The past cannot be repaired. The future cannot be altered. No matter how wrong it seems."_

I am a fighter  
(I'm a fighter)  
I ain't gonna stop  
(I ain't gonna stop)  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember

Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember

_"You may be the ruler of this planet, but you are not the ruler of me!"_

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter.


	6. Cosmos

Sorry for lack of updates, but I've had other things on my mind, like school...! Sorry, sorry! Lo siento...gomen nasai! I hope this makes up for my absense with EVERYTHING...

Of course, it's Starfire-centric. No offense to Starfire, but she's kinda hard to write. Ah, well...I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_**Cosmos (Outer Space)**_

**t.A.T.u**

_Starfire_

Anytime after Betrothed

Starfire lay on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. She absentmindedly reached for the iPod that lay on her nighstand, pulling it next to her. The slim, pink music-playing device had confused Starfire at first, but after Robin and Cyborg had explained to her how it worked, the Tameranean was using dozens of iTunes gift cards, purchasing songs she loved.

The Tameranean would have loved to be...anywhere but stuck in her room, but she was getting over a cold and a fractured wrist, and Robin didn't want her flying with them, especially since it was raining...again. Robin's concern for her was...touching, but she could handle herself.

Sighing, she put in the flimsy earphones, and pressed the play button. A faint smile crept onto her face as she recognized her favorite song...the song she considered her favorite simply because it made her **think**...

_Games we don't wanna play  
Same winner everyday  
Kill for the second best  
Feel no more, feel no less_

_We have all minutes cut  
We lose all feelings, but  
That's what the movies show  
This is where stories go_

_Stars we don't wanna reach  
Scars we don't wanna stitch  
Go where we haven't been  
Fly away, time machine_

_Clouds, we will chase them out  
Crowds, we will face them down  
This is our secret place,  
Outer space, outer space_

_Our home forever is outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies, outer space  
Forever we'll be in outer space, outer space_

Starfire secretly wished she could forever be in outer space...what she considered her second home. The freeness to do whatever...without anyone to tell her what to do, be it Slade, the Gordanians...Blackfire...

_Ground we don't wanna feel  
Found what they didn't steal  
Time we were really lost  
Bridges burnt, fingers crossed_

_We, shall we ever be  
Free with no guarantee  
Life on another plane  
Same before, same again_

_Go where you wanna go  
So no one ever knows  
Only what we decide  
Is it gone? Has it died?_

_Dry every tear in my eye  
You can tell me why  
This is our secret place  
Outer space, outer space_

_Our home forever is outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies, outer space  
Forever we'll be in outer space, outer space_

Memories of Blackfire shifted through Starfire's head...mostly the fights they'd had. She never knew...why her sister...did what she did... But thoughts of Robin managed to push all such worries aside...

_Outer space is where we get together  
And this place we're meant to be  
Stars are dancing and the time is fading  
Dead forever, you and me, you and me_

_Racing stars and common moons are planets  
In the cosmos, we are free  
There's no atmosphere and no obsessions  
It will always be, it will always be_

_Our home forever is outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies, outer space  
Forever we'll be in outer space, outer space_

_Our home forever is outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies, outer space  
Forever we'll be in outer space, outer space._

Starfire smiled. Her home would forever be outer space...with it's endless possibilities...because, in the cosmos, she was **free**, and freedom was something the Tameranean enjoyed...

If she could bring Robin and her friends with her, she would probably fly off into outer space that instant...but, being with them, she was happy. For she was still in the cosmos...and therefore, she was still free.


	7. Show Me Love

Well, here I am again, my friends! Faster than last time, huh? ^^; Yeeaaah...still sorry about that. My lack of updating...is mostly due to school. I hope you guys realize that. Lo siento, gomen nasai!

Anyway...here's the next installment! But, man, these things are getting hard to write...I've updated my playlist, and now there's...what, 60 songs? That's 15 new songs I added. So...I suppose you can expect some new songs being inserted in as bonuses. Would that make up for my lack of updates?

*By Titans Couples, I of course refer to the couples that I ship. So...mainly BB/Rae and Rob/Star, maybe with flecks of Flinx, along with dashes of Redtha, Hotgent, and Jerikole...

Oh, and sorry if this seems...weird, but I couldn't really think of what to do for this one. It had me stumped for quite some time...

* * *

_**Show Me Love**_

**t.A.T.u.**

_Titan's Couples*_

Anytime after Trouble in Tokyo

Of course there were very few villains still active after the fall of the Brotherhood of Evil, and the Tokyo fiasco had caused potential villains to rethink their plans. So, sometimes, on these inactive nights, Robin might send out a call to the Honorary Titans, inviting them to a massive party at the Titan's Tower in Jump City.

Starfire, of course, adored those parties. It was her chance to try and play matchmaker, and get...certain couples together. And Robin couldn't refuse any of her requests for those slow songs, since he was her boyfriend now. Besides, she wasn't the only one who wanted those slow songs - the other 'official' Titan couple, Kid Flash and Jinx, would occasionally ask for a slow song, with Jinx threatening to hex Robin into next week if he didn't comply.

So, usually, the dance floor was empty, save for KF and Jinx and Robin and Starfire, when those slow songs or lovey songs were played, but on those rare occasions Starfire and Jinx could, er, persuade others into joining. Last time, the two girls had managed to get Kole and Jericho to dance together, and then they got Hot Spot to ask Argent after Red Star got the courage to ask Pantha. So, the two couples weren't always alone...but they did have plans for this particular get-together.

You see, this was the day the original Titans had formed, the day Starfire had first kissed Robin, even though then it was simply to learn English. This day was special in the original 5 Titans' hearts, and Starfire had requested Jinx's help in making the most of it.

So, Robin was forced to tell Cyborg to play a...certain song, while Jinx and Starfire set up their targeted couple. The mission today? ...Beast Boy and Raven.

So, Jinx had grabbed Raven and dragged her out onto the dance floor, while Starfire coaxed Beast Boy out, saying that he'd thank her for this later. Of course, when they were thrust together, there were mild whispers flitting through the remaining Titans who hadn't gone to the dance floor. Jericho and Kole were out there, along with Argent and Hot Spot, and Red Star was emerging from the crowd with Pantha. Kid Flash was arching an eyebrow at Jinx as she returned to him, and Robin was silently praying that nothing would explode.

Cyborg was shaking his head, silently chuckling, as he started the song he knew Starfire had sent Robin to request. He couldn't wait to see Beast Boy's and Raven's reactions - if only he had his camera!

_This was an accident,  
Not the kind where sirens sound..._

No one expected for Beast Boy to shyly offer his hand, or for Raven to blush slightly under her hood as she took it. They all expected something to explode...at some point...

_Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling..._

The other couples were simply swaying in circles on the floor, and so Beast Boy and Raven initially followed suit. It would have been awkward a few years ago, but now Beast Boy had finally grown a few inches taller than Raven, so their dancing looked...natural.

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent..._

One would never believe Raven had never danced before. She moved gracefully, in sync with Beast Boy, as if she'd been doing it her whole life...

_...Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense?_

Raven could be seen blushing at those lines, and though no one knew why, she did - She was always afraid of others after the Malchior incident, afraid that having faith and trust would bring her down...but out there, with Beast Boy...

All Titans on the dance floor swirled around a bit more, until the chorus came, and things got...well...a bit more fun.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love till you open the door_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love till I'm up off the floor_

The Titans on the dance floor were putting their feet to the ultimate test, doing moves that are hard to really describe...and even Beast Boy and Raven started to join in the fun.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love till it's inside my pores_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love till I'm screaming for more._

The song finally over, Beast Boy and Raven sat awkwardly across from each other as more fast songs played. Robin and Starfire had disappeared back onto the dance floor, and Jinx and Kid Flash were on the other side of the room, sharing a glass of fruit punch.

"So..." Beast Boy started, only to trail away out of embarassment. Raven's amethyst eyes darted away from his face, and she pulled up her hood to hide a blush she felt creeping onto her face.

"Er, yeah..." Raven muttered, glancing back at Beast Boy. However, Beast Boy wasn't in his seat. When she looked up, she found Beast Boy standing awkwardly next to her, a hand held halfway out to her.

"Uuh...wanna dance?" he asked weakly, a blush turning his face a strange green-brown. Raven's pale skin flushed with color as she merely nodded, taking his hand and allowing herself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

Starfire, having noticed this from where she was dancing with Robin, smiled. "Ooh, how adorable!" she said as Robin caught sight of them, too. "Perhaps now Beast Boy and Raven will begin the dating, and then we could engage in the double dates together!"

Robin chuckled, watching his teammates on the dance floor. "Who knows, Star? Beast Boy is one of the first to show Raven some real love..."

* * *

Ending there, because I can't think of anything else for this. =_= Hardest chapter to write, by far...


	8. 30 Minutes

Look, another update! And so quickly, too! Unexpected, huh?

Anyway...here you go! Oh, and also, keep a look out for my newest songfic, _Jar of Hearts_ (seperate from this). It's about Beast Boy and Terra, but it's a bit of a breakup song, too... but please check it out, if you would. Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

_**30 Minutes**_

**t.A.T.u.**

_Raven _

During the events of _The End_

Raven's raven soul-self hovered above the roof of Titan's tower, her violet hair blowing softly. Below her, her teammates were battling for their lives, and her life. Her soul-self sighed, white eyes closing as Robin was swatted away from Slade and into the midst of fire demons. A large bang and a bright flash, however, had her eyes fly open once more.

Starfire had just caused an enormous explosion, and was standing in an area now void of fire demons. Her eyes and hands were glowing; however, they were soon put out by fire ropes engulfing her from the ground.

A growl caught her attention next, and Raven saw Beast Boy leaping down toward a group of fire demons. In midair, he morphed into...a bestial form, an animal she was unfamiliar with. She recalled the events that had unfolded after Beast Boy had been drenched in chemicals, and realized that _that_ was what the green changeling had turned into.

She found herself holding her breath as giant green claws slashed through rows of fire demons. He was holding his own...

Until a fire whip blasted him back into the building. Raven felt the T-Tower tremble as the green boy morphed from the beast back into his human self as he smashed through the window.

_Beast Boy...I'm so sorry..._

A line of fire demons advanced on the tower, and Raven tensed, ready to fly back to the chamber Cyborg had prepared, but the metallic Titan's sonic cannon blasted through them. He landed in front of them, and declared, "NO ONE'S GETTING IN HERE!"

Pressing a button on his arm, power wires and amplifiers started appearing, and in a few moments, Cyborg was ready to _really_ blast them away. Starfire grabbed Robin and lifed him out of the way, while Beast Boy staggered out the doors to witness the magnificent blast. Cyborg, after the blast, collapsed on the ground, power cells low. The area was empty of fire demons...but Slade was _still standing_.

"No..." Raven whispered back in the chamber. "NO!"

Raven's eyes flashed open. Trigon was _out_ of her head...for the moment. But the images her soul-self had picked up when she sent it to escape...clouded her mind.

She closed her eyes, and then her eyes flashed to a clock down the hall, a clock that she could just barely make out. Half past six...half an hour until seven. Half an hour until the end of the world.

_30 minutes..._ 30 minutes left. She paused. She could still run. She could still leave. It could _not_ come true...

She still had 30 minutes to decide...


	9. Fallen Through

Wow, I'm on a roll today!

Again, if you would, keep a look out for my newest songfic, _Jar of Hearts_ (seperate from this). It's about Beast Boy and Terra, but it's a bit of a breakup song, too... but please check it out, if you would.

* * *

_**Fallen Through**_

**Skye Sweetnam**

_Terra/BB/Rae/Malchior_

Anytime after Season 4

Raven's hair blew softly in the light breeze. Her amethyst eyes sparkled sadly as she gazed out at the glittering water in the bay surrounding Titan's Tower.

"Hey." Raven turned at the sound of _his_ voice...Beast Boy.

"Hey," she whispered.

"So...what's up?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the rocks.

"Just...thinking," she rasped.

"...About...?" he inquired. Raven sighed.

"About...what just happened," Raven murmured, closing her eyes.

Silence passed between them. Beast Boy fidgeted. "...It's OK, you know," he said after a moment.

"What?" Raven's head whipped around to stare at the green changeling. He grinned sheepishly, his fangs poking out.

"It's OK, about what happened," he went on. "You had to do it. You didn't have a choice."

Raven looked away. "I did have a choice," she whispered. "But...I chose to _end the world_."

Beast Boy frowned, looking down. He kicked his legs, causing the water to ripple. "Your choice was so much harder, though," he murmured.

"Now what are you talking about?" Raven asked, looking back over at him. Amethyst met emerald for a moment, until the two broke it, looking away.

"Terra," Beast Boy rasped. "She had a choice, too. She...she easily could have chosen good, but she didn't. She wanted to join Slade. You _didn't_ want to. You were forced into it." He chuckled slightly, muttering to himself, "Sometimes I wonder why I didn't..."

"Why you didn't what?" Raven quiered. Beast Boy shook his head, looking away.

"Never mind," he muttered. Raven's eyes narrowed, probing at his emotions, looking for a hint. She caught flashes of...jealousy? Guilt? Rage? _Love?_

Biting her lip, Raven looked away. "...I'm sorry."

Beast Boy whipped his head to face her this time. "For what?"

"...For everything I've ever done. For...for this...for all those times I've insulted you...for _Malchior_..."

Raven stopped, her face blanching, as she was suddenly enveloped in a hug. She turned to look at Beast Boy, whose chin was on her shoulder. His emerald eyes darted to her amethyst ones. Raven's eyes sparkled as she slowly wrapped her own arms around Beast Boy's frame.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I-I don't know why I ever fell for him...for all his lies, alibies...he left me...holding...by the last thread..."

Beast Boy's hug tightened around her, and she struggled to keep her powers under check. "You're not alone, Raven...you're never alone...!"


	10. Unwanted

Yet another song! Yeesh, will it ever end? ...I kinda hope not. I'm on a _roll!_ Hope you guys are enjoying these!

* * *

_**Unwanted**_

**Avril Lavigne**

_Starfire_

Anytime after _Troq_

Red hair blew steadily in the breeze, and pure green eyes glittered sadly. Starfire sighed, sitting down at the edge of the T-Tower, holding her hot pink iPod close. She hit the button to start the song that came next on this particular playlist.

"_All they did was walk over, start off  
By shaking your hand  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face  
And I sat up straight_

_I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you_

_You don't know me, don't ignore me  
You don't want me there, you just shut me out  
You don't know me, don't ignore me  
If you had your way you'd just shut me up  
Make me go away."_

Starfire sighed. Val-Yorh came to her mind, and she wished he would _get out of it_. She couldn't stand the thought of that man...

All she had wanted was to be accepted by him. Her people were _not_ nothing. She was strong, independent, and free. Everything he said was _wrong_.

"..._That I'm so unwanted..._

_No...I just don't understand why  
You won't talk to me  
It hurts...that I'm so unwanted for nothing  
Don't talk words against me_

_I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you_

_You don't know me, don't ignore me  
You don't want me there, you just shut me out  
You don't know me, don't ignore me  
If you had your way you'd just shut me up  
Make me go away...  
Make me go away.__"_

Another breeze swept through, sweeping her hair around. The Tameranean sighed. She did belong, she did...and he had no right to tell her otherwise...

"_I tried to belong, it didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
It's been so long, I'll write this song  
If that's what it takes_

_You don't know me, don't ignore me  
You don't want me there, you just shut me out  
You don't know me, don't ignore me  
If you had your way you'd just shut me up  
Make me go away."_

Starfire stood up, floating down to the stairs that led into the tower.

_"You don't know me, don't ignore me  
You don't want me there, you just shut me out  
You don't know me, don't ignore me  
If you had your way you'd shut me up  
Make me go away  
Make me go away  
Make me go away..."_

He _didn't_ know her, he _shouldn't_ have ignored her, and though he didn't want him there, if he had his way, he would have shut her out and shut her up. But she was _strong_, and she didn't take it. She was _not_ unwanted, and she was _not_ nothing; she had her friends, and that was good enough for her.


	11. Innocence

Alright...this _might_ be the last one of the day. _Might_. If I find more time, more might come out. However, I plan for this to be the end of my little streak. Sorry, guys.

Anyway...another Raven one. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

_**Innocence**_

**Avril Lavigne**

_Raven_

Anytime after Season 4

The city of Azarath glittered, more advanced than any city on Earth. Raven sighed, wrapping her dark blue cloak tighter around her figure. She stuck out like a sore thumb among the white cloaks and robes of the Azarathian monks, but she didn't really care. She had saved their city...

Even though Azarath had been destroyed, when her father had been defeated, those Azarathians who had managed to flee and survive returned, ready to rebuild their city. Among them...was her mother, Arella.

"Arella," Raven greeted as she came to stand beside her mother. The older woman's blue eyes darted down to hers, and a faint smile tugged at her lips.

"Raven, my daughter," Arella greeted softly. "How have you been?"

"I'm OK," Raven murmured, tucking a purple lock of hair back behind her ear. "I...how are you?"

"I am fine, my daughter," Arella replied. She turned back to the monks, who were finishing with the library's repairs. "The library is nearly finished."

"Yes, I know," Raven murmured. "I...I can't wait for it to be back up."

Arella looked back down at Raven. "You know, my Raven...after reconstruction...you could remain here in Azarath."

Raven blinked, looking up at her mother. "Really? You...you'd want me to stay here?"

"Yes, of course, my daughter," Arella said, genuine love in her voice. Raven's eyes glittered happily...but then she frowned, and looked away.

"No. I...I can't," she rasped. "I...I'm sorry, mother, but my friends...I can't leave them."

Arella put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "I understand, my daughter. You do not have to leave them. But remember, you will always be welcome here."

"Thank you," Raven whispered, turning away. "Mother...I'm sorry for what I did."

"It is not your fault, Raven," Arella stated, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It was your father's fault." At this, Raven turned away, jerking out of her mother's grip, tears streaming down her face. She was, however, suddenly wrapped in her mother's hug.

"Raven...you still have your innocence, you know," Arella whispered. "Hold onto it, no matter what your father or Slade or anyone else tries to do to you."

Raven looked up at her mother, tears of love sparkling in them. "Thank you...mother."


End file.
